<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whether You Were A Good Or Bad Person, You'll Die Anyway by LilacGalacticFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532633">Whether You Were A Good Or Bad Person, You'll Die Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox'>LilacGalacticFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker One-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was supposed to be going to meet Tony at the tower to have another session of his- real- internship.</p><p>However, something goes wrong, like usual. Stupid Parker luck...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker One-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whether You Were A Good Or Bad Person, You'll Die Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Blood, Gore, Detail of injuries, (possible) Character death, Cliff-hanger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been excited through all of the school day. He had a new invention that he wanted to show Tony, as tonight was the day in the week that they had decided to actually work together on science- instead of super heroes.</p><p>When the alarm bell sang at the end of the day, Peter was the first to dash out of his chair. He rushes to his locker, and once it was unlocked, he swings it open and chucks his things inside.</p><p>Ned had finally caught up to his friend, who was so excited he had left his phone behind in class. He hands the phone over as he says, "Dude, you need to be more careful. I get you're excited and all, but you still need to look after your stuff."</p><p>"Right. Thanks, Ned," Peter sheepishly replied, while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Ned fondly rolled his eyes at his friend, before they start walking towards the exit together, talking about a new Lego set Ned had gotten last weekend, and setting a date for when they would make it together.</p><p>Ned then waved to his friend before he started walking in the direction of his house, knowing that Peter wasn't walking with him, as Happy was driving the spider to the compound. And then, Peter- impatiently- waits.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~</b>
</p><p>It had been <em>two hours </em>since Peter had been stood outside the school, waiting for the head security<em>. </em>Peter was freezing in the cold, winter evening, wearing only a shirt and a jumper. He hadn't thought that Happy would be late to pick him up, so he hadn't thought of bringing any warmer clothes.</p><p><em>Damn spider bite not letting me thermoregulate, </em>Peter complains in his head, his shivering becoming progressively worse.</p><p>The teen slips a hand out of his pocket, shivering more from the lack of warmth, and pulls his phone from his bag. He turns it on and scrolls through his contacts to try and find the man's number. When he finds it, he presses the call button, before moving it up to his ear.</p><p>It rings for several minutes before he hears, "This is Happy Hogan's voicemail. If I haven't answered you, it's probably because I'm dealing with one of the two idiots. Peter, if this is you, dear god, don't leave a message."</p><p>He then heard the tone, signalling the recorded message had finished. He then starts to say, ignoring the last comment, "Hey, Happy! I was just letting you know that it's okay you're running late, and to not worry. I'll just walk to the tower. Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."</p><p>Peter then awkwardly hangs up the phone and sighs, his breath showing from the cold. He shakes his head in remorse for his cold body, as he knew it would take a while to get there, and finally starts heading off in the direction of the tower.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~</b>
</p><p>Peter had finally arrived at the tower, and was currently basking in the warm reception, his muscles loosening from the cold. He closes his eyes and sighs in relief, before he opens them again and takes his badge out of his bag.</p><p>He walks to the elevator and presses the badge against the pad, which lets the doors to the elevator open. Peter grins and steps inside. He waits a moment, expecting Friday to greet him, but he never heard her Irish voice like he had expected.</p><p>Peter's grin slips off his face, saddened once again by the once familiar thing not happening today. He sighs and presses the button to get to the penthouse, pressing his badge down on the scanner again.</p><p>On the ride up, he pulls his bag off his shoulders to put his badge away, along with his phone. The doors then open, as he put the backpack's strap back on his shoulder. He then steps out, and goes to walk towards the labs when he heard an ear piercing noise.</p><p>
  <em>A gunshot.</em>
</p><p>Peter was about to rush to someone's aid, when he realised, there was a pain in his abdominal. He shakily moves his hand to the spot the pain was coming from, before pulling his hand away, seeing blood coating his hand.</p><p>He raises his shaky head, to look at who had shot him with wide, fearful eyes.</p><p>He certainly wasn't expecting Happy holding a gun- pointed towards him- with Pepper Potts stood behind him.</p><p>Happy's gun clatters to the floor as the man realises who he had shot, and Pepper's hands clasp at her mouth as she gasps, tears gathering in her eyes. Although Pepper had never met Peter, she had heard stories of him from both Tony and Happy, and had already grown fond of the teen.</p><p>Peter's legs give in, and he collapses onto his knees. Before he could fall to the floor, Happy caught him and lead him down on his lap, his hands shaking as he did so.</p><p>"H-hey, Pete, y-you're gonna b-be fine," Happy stutters out, looking down at the rapidly paling boy.</p><p>"Ha-" Peter starts, trying to say the man's name, before he's cut by his own blood flowing from his mouth. Tears slip from the teen's eyes, falling down the side of his face as he looks up at the man who was cradling his fragile body.</p><p>This snapped Pepper out of her shocked state, and she immediately called for medical to arrive as quickly as they could, no matter the consequences.</p><p>After Pepper ended the call, Peter looks into Happy's eyes and he smiles slightly before saying- with great difficulty, "T-tell Tony, I'm s-sorry. A-and it wasn't his fa-fault. It wa0wasn't yours ei-either."</p><p>"No, you can't say that," Happy sniffs, tears falling onto the spider's cheek. "Don't say that as if you'll never get to tell him. A-and it is my fault."</p><p>Peter coughs up more blood before he responds, "You w-were just p-protecting Miss P-Potts. Y-you bare n-no blame. It's not your fault."</p><p>And with those final words, and a smile still gracing his lips, Peter Parker's eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>